After Life
by FangZeronos
Summary: Written for Razaya Week 2013 on Tumblr. Set as an alternate ending to the series.


Steeling himself, the Red Lantern looked at the black shape of the woman he loved in front of him, forming a knife from his Red Lantern energy. He took off slowly, flying up behind the woman talking with the Green Lantern. As he neared, tears filled his eyes. Biting back the inhumane sound that threatened to escape his mouth, he lifted the knife in both hands and roared out. As she turned, he let the construct fall away.

"Razer!" she yelled, blasting him at point blank range. As his body went flying backwards, she gasped, her eyes wide in terror. "What…what have I done to him?"

"Is this the all powerful woman who wants to reshape the universe? That's emotion inside of you, Aya," Hal Jordan said, taking Aya's shoulders in his hands. "A truly emotionless being would not feel regret for what you did just now!"

"What…what do I do?" she asked, her circuits making it difficult to think clearly-something that was new to the young AI. "Green Lantern Hal…what do I do?"

"Go to him," Hal whispered, lightly pushing Aya towards Razer.

As she sped towards him, tears made their way down her hardlight cheeks, pieces of Razer's Red Lantern suit and bits of his clothing from underneath made her realize the extent of the damage she had done. Gathering Razer's form in her arms, she cradled him tightly to her chest.

"Aya…"

"Yes, my love," she whispered, putting her hand on his cheek and looking down at him. "Why did you not strike me down?"

"My…Red Lantern constructs were fueled by anger and hatred. There….has never been…any hatred in my heart….for you…" he whispered, his breathing labored. "Only….only love."

Aya pressed her forehead against Razer's, clearly lost on how to function at the moment. "He needs medical attention," she whispered. "We must go."

"Aya…Aya, no," Razer whispered. "I knew that…I'd die saving the universe. I…was glad I get to die in your arms…"

"Do not talk like that, my love," Aya whispered. "Please. Do not talk like that. I can get you some help. Please…"

Razer smiled weakly, his first real smile since their time on Volkrieg which seemed like a thousand lifetimes ago. He put his hand on Aya's cheek, pulling her down to him. "I love you, my Aya. And I know I will see you again one day," he whispered, gently pressing his lips against hers and feeling her try and cling to him to keep him alive.

"Please do not leave me," she whispered, her hand over his heart. She could feel the burns from where she had blasted him, and her heart broke. "Please…"

"I will see you again, my love," Razer said, his eyes closing as his Red Lantern Ring lost its power, his Red Lantern suit fading away as his heart stopped, leaving Aya heartbroken beside the man she loved.

"No!" Aya yelled out, flying with Razer's body out of the beginning of creation, laying him on the cold metal ground of the innards of the Antimonitor's body. "I can heal him. I absorbed enough time energy to turn back time and heal him, Hal Jordan.""You have to try, Aya," Hal said, kneeling down beside her.

Stretching her arms out, she called upon all of the power she had absorbed, her hands hovering over Razer's body. "Please….let this work," she whispered. After a few minutes, her body returned to its original white and green coloring, her energy output reverting her to normal. When her power ran out, Razer's body remained unmoving. "No…no…it had to have worked!" She put her hands on Razer's cheeks, yelling out before she collapsed into a sobbing mess on his chest, hitting him several times. "Razer….please! Don't do this!"

"_No man escapes the Manhunters." _was heard, Aya's voice coming from the Manhunter robot coming into the Antimonitor's body. Holding up it's ion blaster, the robot pointed it at Hal.

"Enough," Aya growled, standing up. When the Manhunter did not respond, her eyes got wide with fear. "They no longer recognize me as their queen. I uploaded myself into them…and I have one way to take care of them." She held her hand up, a swirling mass of Oan data coming from the pad on her hand.

"A computer virus," Hal said. "But…what's it going to do?"

"Delete all versions of the Aya Entity within the Universe," she whispered, standing up and flying out of the Antimonitor, holding her arms out again for the third time that day. As the Virus spread, Manhunters all around the area disabled, their powerless bodies floating through space.

"Aya?" Hal asked, watching her turn around and face him.

"It is done," she whispered, flying back into the Antimonitor's body and laying beside Razer, her hand on his chest. She heard Hal following behind her, but she did not find it wrong. "Goodbye, Green Lantern Hal."

"Goodbye?" Hal asked, kneeling beside Aya and Razer. "Aya? What are you talking about? What goodbye?"

"The virus," Aya said. "What were my words?"

"It destroys every version of the Aya Entity," Hal whispered. "Aya…"

Aya buried her face in Razer's neck, tears falling down her cheeks and staining his shirt. "If I cannot be with him in life, Hal…I will be with him in the After Life. Thank you…for everything you did for me…Father," she whispered, looking up at Hal as her eyes held pain, a silver energy spark surging through her body.

Hal put his hand on Aya's shoulder, giving her a squeeze. "You're welcome, Aya," he whispered, watching her eyes close. "Goodbye, Aya."

"Goodbye….Papa," Aya whispered, her body dissolving and floating up into the stars, leaving Hal alone in the Antimonitor's body.

A white light shone in front of Aya, the young woman looking around. "What is this place?"

* * *

A figure came out of the light, his body glowing a soft blue that seemed to die down the closer he got to Aya. Smiling as he revealed himself, Razer held his hand out. "Aya."

"Razer!" she exclaimed, flinging herself into her love's arms and clinging tightly to him. "Razer…where are we, my love?"

"The afterlife," Razer whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Aya. "And we're not going to be separated ever again. I promise." He looked at Aya and lifted her head up, his fingers resting comfortably on her chin, kissing her softly. "I love you, and I am glad I get to spend my Forever with you."

Aya returned the kiss, her arms around Razer's neck. "I love you, my Razer, and I would not have this any other way."


End file.
